A Matter of Kinship
by Sam1
Summary: A chance meeting evolves into a friendship set before the start of International Rescue.  AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Um, still don't own them but borrowing them for my own amusement.

A/N: A huge thank you is in order for shadowwolf919 for sending a plot bunny to me after reading Espial and suggesting a follow-up story about Gordon and the young man in the wheelchair. Enjoy!-sam1

A Matter of Kinship

"Oh my gawd! It's him, it's Gordon Tracy!

"Isn't he gorgeous? Get outta my way, I saw him first!"

"GORDON, I LOVE YOU!" A small swarm of hormonally charged teenaged girls made a mad dash for the newest Olympic Gold Medalist much to the amusement of his father and brothers who were trying to get to him. However, a young man in a wheelchair caught Gordon's eye just as the girls reached him. In the flurry of activity from the girls, Gordon temporarily lost sight of the young man.

"Excuse me, please." Gordon politely pushed his way past the girls until he was able to see the young man again and greeted him. "Hello." Awestruck, the young man looked up at him.

"Um, hi," he muttered nervously. His hand playing along the armrest of his wheelchair. "Congratulations, Mr. Tracy, you were awesome." Grinning widely, Gordon knelt down in front of him and offered his hand.

"Gordon, the name is Gordon. Mr. Tracy is my dad or my oldest brother Scott," he corrected, nodding in the direction of his family. "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Nick. Nick Hunter," he replied, shaking Gordon's hand. He noticed the girls scowling in anger at him which only served to make him even more nervous and on edge. Three years ago, a car accident left him partially paralyzed and sentenced to a life dependant upon a wheelchair. Depression had been his constant companion until he heard Gordon Tracy's story. He had been amazed to find out that it had only been a year and a half since Gordon's hydrofoil accident. A horrific accident that had left him comatose, paralyzed, and with numerous broken bones but here he was an Olympic Gold Medalist in swimming. "Um, I think they want your attention." Pointing to the girls behind Gordon, he struggled to maintain his nerve.

"Yeah, I heard the attention they want but right now I'm talking to you," Gordon replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Gordon's glance at the wheelchair wasn't one of pity but rather one of empathy. A look that clearly said that he remembered being confined to a wheelchair and dependant on others just to survive.

"A drunk driver ran a red light while speeding," Nick answered, softly. "My mom was driving and my little sister was in the backseat behind her." He swallowed hard before continuing, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "They died at the scene." Not quite sure what to say, Gordon opted to casually grip Nick's shoulder in understanding. "Until I heard your story, I didn't even have the desire to live. I just went through the motions. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Gordon asked, perplexed. "You're a lot stronger than you believe, Nick, or else you'd have given up a long time ago. If memory serves me well, I remember feeling as if I had a choice to live or die while in the coma. I chose to live and overcome every challenge set before me. God knows it sucked a lot of the time but I had a cheering squad with me every hard step of the way."

"I have no one left," Nick muttered. "Mom and Zoe were the only family I had." Looking up at Gordon with a decidedly embarrassed expression. "Congratulations." With a quick glance to his right, he saw an opening so that he could leave before he embarrassed himself any further.

"Nick?" Gordon questioned, moving to block his way. Nick glanced up at him and waited to see what he had to say. "Here, take this and you can get in touch with me at any time. I may not be able to answer right away but I will respond." He held out a small business card he'd pulled from his wallet that had been tucked in his gym bag.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Nick asked. "I'm just a nobody in a wheelchair."

"That's where you're wrong, Nick," Gordon answered. "I've been where you are and I don't know how I got through it without my family. I was given a second chance at life and I'd like to offer my support and friendship to you."

"But you don't know me," he countered.

"A dear friend of mine says that everything happens for a reason. Who's to say that we weren't destined to meet?" Gordon said. "You've got my email address if you need to talk or just want to blow off steam. Take care, Nick." With a quick pat on his shoulder, Gordon made his way through the crowd to where his brothers and father stood.

"Who was that, Gordy?" Scott asked. Gordon turned to look back at Nick before answering.

"That was me two years ago only without the support of my family," he answered.

* * *

_"Hey Gordon, I wanted to thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I have to say, you have got to be nuts. Did you not see the babes who were checking you out? They were all but throwing themselves at you."_

_"My brothers always tell me I'm nuts so you may be onto something there. As for those babes, you must have missed a tiny older lady that my brothers stood around. If she would have seen me flirting with those girls, the fly swatter she carries would have found its way to my legs."_

_"Hmm, fly swatter, tiny older woman. Would she by chance be your grandmother?"_

_"Yep, how'd you guess?"_

_"My grams was the same way. I swear her favorite pastime was swatting my sister and I."_

_"Hate to run, Nick, but sounds like there's a family pow-wow in my dad's office. TTYL."_

_"No problem. TTYL."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the purpose of entertaining myself and hopefully those who read it.

A/N: A promise is a promise, so here's a bit more in the friendship between Nick and Gordon. Enjoy!-sam1

Burgeoning Friendship

Six feet…five feet away and then the man who had inspired me disappeared when a small mass of hormonally charged young women all but threw themselves at him. Each had that high-pitched giggle that would grate on the nerves of those of us unwilling to act like a simpering idiot. It was just as well that they sought his attention for what reason would he ever wish to speak to a young man condemned to a wheelchair for life such as myself.

_"Damnit, Nick Hunter, stop the friggin' pity party. You wanted to meet him and God knows that if anyone would know what paralysis would be like, it's him—"_

"Hello." Interrupted from my thoughts, I glanced up into the cheerful face of Gordon Cooper Tracy.

_"Gordon Cooper Tracy? Shoot me now; I sound one of those insipid brainless though pretty young women."_ Mentally shaking myself, I shifted my gaze to where I nervously gripped the armrest of my wheelchair. "Um, hi. Congratulations, Mr. Tracy, you were awesome." If I was nervous when he spoke to me, it was nothing compared to having him kneel down in front of me and shake my hand.

* * *

"_Hello, may I speak to Nick Hunter, please."_

"This is Nick." I glanced at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. "Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not interested." A loud roar of laughter erupted through the earpiece forcing me to jerk the handset from my ear.

_"Nick? It's me, Gordon--" _I had only just replaced the handset near my ear when the caller spoke and missed what he said.

"Who is this?"

_"It's Gordon, Nick. I called to see how you were doing." _I couldn't help but smile when I recognized my friend's voice. It had been almost two years since we'd met just after he'd won an Olympic Gold Medal for swimming but it was Gordon the man who'd inspired me. His hydrofoil accident had almost cost him the use of his legs and he never forgot what it was like to sit in a wheelchair and be dependant on others to a certain degree. It was his story that had snapped me out of the downward spiral of depression that I'd been sucked into in the days since the car accident that claimed the lives of my mom and baby sister and forced me to a life sentence in a wheelchair that I hated.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting your call. Are you in trouble or something? Who'd you single out this time?" I could hear the humor in his voice when he spoke.

_"Yeah, well, I had a free minute and thought that I'd call you. No, I'm not in trouble or something. Scott and Virgil, of course."_

"Man, you are playing with fire when you mess with them, you know? Do you have some death wish that you haven't told me about?"

_"I prefer to live life on the edge, what can I say? Listen and you may hear the sweet sounds of my success…" In the background, I heard the unmistakable sounds of his older brothers._

_"GORDON COOPER TRACY, WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR AS…OUCH!"_

_"GRANDMA, THAT THING HURTS!"_

"Do you need a place to crash until they calm down or the welts from the fly swatter go down?" I asked, chuckling slightly at the sudden vision of Scott and Virgil trying to escape their grandmother's fly swatter.

_"Nah, I'm cool but I was wondering if you'd be interested in visiting?"_

"Hmm, let's think about this…sunny LA with traffic issues, rudeness, and fakeness or a tropical paradise with only friends around? What to do, what to do?"

_"Alright, you sarcastic monster, I'll be in LA to pick you up when you give me a date."_

"I'm ready whenever, Gordon." Glancing around the small home, I'd inherited from my mom; I began a mental checklist of things I needed to do.

_"I'll be in LA for a meeting in a few days. I can pick you up then." _

"Sounds good to me. Talk to you later."

_"Later and Nick, it was good talking to you instead of emails. Damn, my fingers get tired typing out a conversation." _Both of us were chuckling over his comment when we ended the phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Let me check…nope still don't own 'em.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but a case of writer's block and real-life obligations has interfered with important things like writing.-sam1

Welcome to Tracy Island

"How the hel…heck is he doing it, Virg?" Scott's dark scowl matched his younger brother's though it by no means answered his question. "We're the only ones getting soaked when we do dishes. It's like the faucet has it in for us but when we try to show what it does, it works fine." Virgil shrugged his shoulders and continued to mop of the water on the counter while Scott mopped the floor near the sink. Neither brother noticed their second youngest brother outside on the patio, tears of laughter running down his face.

"What did you do this time, Gordon?" Jeff approached his son with a parental frown that failed to disguise the humor in his voice. Shaking his head, Gordon wiped at the tears only to have more replace them.

"I think they're having problems doing dishes, Dad." Struggling to gain some composure, he took a deep breath before clapping his hands to his mouth a moment too late as a loud burst of laughter reverberated around the patio and into the open kitchen door.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Scott's irate voice boomed from the kitchen a moment before the sound of running feet signaled that it was time to run.

"Gotta go, Dad," Gordon stage-whispered, running towards one of his hide-outs. Scott and Virgil caught a glimpse of him just as he disappeared into the trees surrounding the patio.

"GORDON, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Virgil yelled just before he saw his grandma sitting in her glider near the flower garden which was incidentally next to where Gordon had disappeared. Swallowing hard, he watched as her hand snatched up the ever present flyswatter. "Scott, I think we'd better…RUN!" Jeff watched as his sons ran in the opposite direction of their grandmother, laughing.

"Who'd have guessed that a little thing like that flyswatter could frighten my boys?" Still laughing, he sat down next to his mother and waited to see which of his sons would make an appearance first. Gordon was the likely choice due to his pending trip to LA to pick Nick up at the airport. The young man had become close friends with Gordon and Jeff suspected that the two of them together was going to be entertaining. Especially with the pranks that he'd overheard them discussing. Maybe he should warn Scott and Virgil to pay close attention to their surroundings and never be lulled into a false sense of security. But then again, as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of the pranks, he could always use a good laugh.

"If memory serves, you never hesitated to run the other way when the flyswatter was arcing down in the direction of your legs either." His mother's reminder abruptly stopped his laughter and had him unconsciously rubbing the side of his leg where a phantom stinging suddenly blossomed.

"If I ran it was because I have a healthy sense of self-preservation, Mom," he said. "That thing stings as bad as…" she waved her flyswatter, menacingly near his leg, "a sunburn." He finished lamely, edging away from the obvious threat.

"Psst, Dad, psst." Jeff looked over his shoulder for his son only to see the tropical plants that bordered the paved pathways. A slight movement near one of the reddish colored plants caught his eye and he realized that Gordon's hair almost matched the plant. "Is the coast clear? I've got to leave now if I'm going to pick Nick up on time."

"Your brothers ran the other way but I have no idea where they went to," Jeff admitted. "What exactly did you do to them this time? Never mind, I don't really want to know." Gordon came out of hiding and approached his dad and grandmother.

"Grandma, you're looking lovely today," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He didn't fool her as she saw him glancing nervously at her hand. It did her heart good to know that her grandsons tried to mind their manners while in the presence of a lady. It spoke well of their upbringing, character, and respect for others. Even though all five were adults, they'd always be her little grandsons who'd come to her when they had injuries, nightmares, or just needed reassurance that she was there for them.

"Get going, young man," she said. "You're not foolin' this old lady and I know exactly what you've done to your brothers and it had better not happen to me or Kyrano, hear?" His trademark cheeky grin lit up his face when he realized she was onto his prank.

"You won't tell will you, Grandma?" he asked. "I think that I have a couple more freebies before they figure it out."

"That's between you and your brothers but you'd best go get Nick," she anwered. "That boy needs some fattening up, too darn skinny for my comfort. You be careful and I'll have a good dinner laid out for when you get home." He gave her another quick kiss before heading towards the hangar where the planes were stored.

"See you both later," he called, not turning around. Whistling a happy little tune that always annoyed his older brothers, he set about checking over the small prop plane. Climbing up the small set of stairs, he continued whistling and failed to see the two men sitting on a couple of the seats until…

"Look who decided to join us, Virg." Scott's grin matched the one Virgil sported as they approached their younger brother. Their movements were predatory and Gordon knew that he was busted and held his hands up in surrender.

"You caught me," he conceded. Pausing slightly, Virgil looked at Scott, worried.

"He never gives up that easily," he whispered. He glanced around the passenger cabin for another prank or threat of some sort. Scott nudged him to move forward again.

"He's alone and he wouldn't dare set up anything on one of Dad's planes. Even he's not that dumb," Scott reminded him. Gordon struggled to keep a straight face until everything fell into place.

"Yeah, Virg, I'm not that dumb," he grumbled. "Messing around on one of Dad's planes would be suicidal and I'm not one for unnecessary pain." Lulled into a sense of security, Virgil followed Scott towards him. Surreptitiously, glancing out of the open door of the plane, Gordon saw a flash of yellow and knew that his plan was about to go into affect.

"We owe you for whatever you're doing to the kitchen sink whenever we have kitchen clean-up duty," Scott growled. "Nobody else has been showered while doing dishes but us and it's obvious that you're behind the…AARRRRGGHHH, DAMNIT!!" Stumbling backwards, Scott tripped over Virgil and both fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Alan and Gordon stood near the cockpit, doubled over in laughter. A heavy duty water gun still gripped in Alan's hand. Gordon reached onto one of the seats in the cockpit and grabbed a couple of towels that he'd set there earlier. Tossing them towards his older brothers, he couldn't help but taunt them a bit more.

"You guys are all wet," he laughed. Catching the glare being sent his way, he grabbed Alan's arm. "Um, Alan, we'd better…RUN!" Quick as a flash they jumped out of the plane and managed two steps each before they were snagged by two very wet and angry brothers.

"Just where do you think you're going?" snapped Virgil, quietly. "Surely, neither of you are thinking of trying to escape again, are you? The way we figure things, Gordon, you've bought a trip into the pool. Since Alan has decided to help you, he can join you as well."

"Escape? Never," Alan replied. "We know better than to attempt that." Feigning surrender, they allowed Scott and Virgil to drag them towards the pool. Just before they could be unceremoniously tossed into the cool water, they twisted and shoved their older brothers into the water instead. Not waiting around until they surfaced, Gordon and Alan ran off in different directions. Gordon back to the hangars and Alan towards the safety of his grandmother and father. Alan, Jeff, and Grandma watched as Scott and Virgil surfaced, coughing and sputtering, angrily.

"They did it again, didn't they?" Virgil asked. "No matter how well things appear to be for us, they always manage to get us again." Pushing themselves out of the pool, they flushed in embarrassment when they heard laughter coming from the flower garden and the kitchen. Tin-Tin had witnessed everything while helping her father in the kitchen.

"One day, Virg, we'll get even with the brats," Scott promised, stalking towards the house so that he could shower and change.

* * *

"Tracy Two, you are cleared for landing on runway 43." 

"Tracy Two to Air Tower, that was runway 43," Gordon repeated.

"Affirmative, Tracy Two." Approaching the runway, Gordon tensed up slightly as he brought the plane in for what he hoped to be a smooth landing. Not as anal as his older brothers, he still endeavored to be as good as a pilot as his father and brothers.

"Not too bad, Gordy," he muttered. "Only a small bump but I won't tell if you don't." Grinning, he steered the plane to one of the private hangars that lined the runways. He completed his post flight paperwork before climbing into the rental car that he had the foresight to request.

* * *

"C'mon, Nick, times awastin' and Grandma promised a great dinner," Gordon said. "If we're not back in time, I can't guarantee that Scott and Virgil won't eat our share as retribution." 

"What did you do this time?" Nick asked, locking the door before following Gordon down the wheelchair ramp.

"Same prank as last time," he admitted. "Neither of them have figured out just how the faucet sprayer is working all by itself." Nick burst out laughing at the sudden image of a harmless sprayer soaking his friend's older brothers.

"How are you doing it?" he asked, curious. Gordon waited while Nick maneuvered his body into the car. Once Nick was situated, Gordon folded the wheelchair and placed it in the trunk.

"A great prankster and practical joker never reveals his secrets," he answered. "But I'm sure you'll pick up a thing or two while vacationing with us."

"You do realize that is unfair to not share your success stories," Nick told him.

"Life's not fair, my friend…damn, that is so a Dad saying," Gordon gasped. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's get out of here," Nick answered.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

"Welcome to our home," Jeff said, greeting his son's friend. "If you should need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Mr. Tracy," Nick said. "And thanks for inviting me to stay here."

"Dinner will be ready in a few, Nick," Grandma said. "Gordon, show Nick to his room so that he can freshen up from the trip."

"Yes, Grandma," Gordon replied. "C'mon, Nick, your room is upstairs across the hall from my rooms." Gordon led the way to the elevator that would take them to the second floor. "I'll bring up your luggage after dinner." Nick gawked at the lounge as they passed by.

"This place is huge," he said.

"Dad wanted to make sure that everyone had a place to escape when living on an isolated island with only family around proved to be too much together time. He figured too much together time could be harmful so he planned accordingly," Gordon said, shrugging his shoulders. "Here's your room, Nick, and mine is right there." He pointed at his bedroom door. "Alan's is next to mine. Virgil's and Scott's rooms are further down the hall on your side. John's room is at the end of the hallway. Every room has a comlink in it if you should need help for anything."

"Thanks, Gordon, and I'm glad that you talked me into visiting," he said.

"Yeah, well, it's no big deal," Gordon stammered. "We'd better get cleaned up for dinner." He went into his room while Nick went into his room to freshen up. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the large dining room table with all of the earth bound Tracys as well as Brains. Kyrano and Tin-Tin quickly served everyone before joining them.

* * *

Later that evening, Nick was out on the pool deck with Gordon and his family, enjoying the breeze coming off the ocean. For the first time since his mother and sister were killed, he felt relaxed and a sense of belonging.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how runways are numbered or identified so I used my imagination. If it's wrong, please forgive me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I still don't own 'em.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I should give a warning that there is some mild cussing in this update.

Shenanigans

"Are you about done, Nick?" Nick looked at his friend and fellow prankster with a tight grin.

"I would be if you'd stop asking if I was about done every couple of minutes," he answered. "For someone versed in the fine art of practical jokes, you have very little patience." Shifting his attention back to his task, he missed the salute Gordon gave.

"I have patience but I also know Scott or Virgil could come through that door at any time and how would we explain what you're doing?" Not expecting an answer, he glanced in the hallway to ensure that neither of his older brothers was around. "I'm just glad that Dad had to leave for the day. Otherwise this wouldn't work."

"Done." Nick pushed his wheelchair away from the desk and faced Gordon. "That's three set up and ready for your brothers but you've yet to tell me about the prank that gets Scott and Virgil at the same time." Gordon's grin widened at the thought of his ongoing prank that neither victim had figured out.

"C'mon, I'm in the mood to swim," he said. Nick shrugged his shoulders before following him out to the pool deck.

"When aren't you in the mood to swim?" Once he'd maneuvered his 'chair next to the pool, Nick locked it and lowered himself to the side of the pool. Gordon had already learned that when Nick needed help, he'd ask for it and until that happened, you'd best not interfere with his independent nature. For a few minutes, the two men relaxed before an unspoken competition had them racing for the far end of the pool. Though Nick didn't have use of his legs, his developed upper body strength allowed him to give Gordon a bit of a challenge. They were so focused on their strokes and breathing that neither of them noticed Scott glowering at them until a beach ball was tossed in Gordon's path. Startled, he inadvertently swallowed some pool water before shifting his position so that he could tread.

"Hey, Scotty, even though I love a good game of beach ball toss, I was kinda busy," he said, cheerfully. Nick noticed that Gordon had stopped and began to tread as well while watching the two brothers.

"Stuff it, Gordon," Scott snapped. "What did you do to the computer?"

"What do you mean, "What did you do to the computer?" Scott," Gordon asked. "Nick and I've been out here since right after Dad left."

"Well, if you didn't do anything to it, who did?" Scott continued to glare down at Gordon, who managed to maintain an innocent expression though Nick noticed the slight tremor in the corner of his mouth.

_"Don't laugh, Gordon, you'll give us away." _Faking a muscle cramp, Nick relaxed his body enough to let it sink to the cool depths of the pool. His sudden inspiration saved Gordon from Scott's ire as he dove into the pool and dragged Nick to the surface before Gordon could react. Choking and sputtering, dramatically, Nick allowed Scott to drag him to the side of the pool where he was able to grasp the edge.

"Are you okay, Nick?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…" Coughing slightly, he continued. "You saved…me. Thanks." Embarrassed, Scott pushed his tall frame out of the pool and left the pool deck.

"You saved…me"? Damn, Nick, couldn't you have thought of something else?" Gordon choked out.

"It saved your ass, didn't it?" he retorted, laughing. "I thought for sure that you were going to start laughing and give us away."

"So, do you think that he tried to log onto the computer and none of the desktop icons worked? How did you ever think of just using a shot of the desktop as a screensaver and then hiding the icons and taskbar?" Nick shrugged his shoulders at his friend's questions.

"I had a lot of boring afternoons and tried to keep myself entertained," he answered. "If Scott's fallen for that prank, when do you think that either he or Virgil will try for the chocolate cake that your grandmother told them to stay away from?"

"It won't be too long," Gordon replied.

"How would you know that?" Nick asked, curiously. Gordon pointed towards the kitchen where they could see Virgil glancing around as if searching for someone. "You don't think he's going to go against her orders, do you?"

"That's exactly what he's going to do," he said, smirking. "Virgil has never been able to ignore Grandma's chocolate cake regardless of the punishment he would face. I warned Grandma not to leave that cake out or he'd have a huge chunk of it gone before dinner." Watching intently, they didn't realize that Grandma was watching Virgil as well. Virgil set a small dessert plate next to the cake and had a knife poised above the thick chocolate frosting before furtively glancing around before he cut into the cake that was resistant at first until the downward pressure caused the chocolate frosted box to collapse much to the amusement of the men in the pool. "There are just some things that you can count on in life and Virgil's lack of restraint is one of them."

"GORDON, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR…" The chestnut-haired brother had heard Gordon's laughter and had run out on the pool deck with chocolate frosting on his hands.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" Grandma walked towards him with her hands behind her back. Nick was in a prime position to see what Virgil could not and quickly dunked his head before he could laugh. Gordon stared, uncomprehendingly, at his sudden retreat until he heard Virgil cry out.

"OW! Grandma, that stings," he cried, backing away from her and the flyswatter she brandished, threateningly.

"Why do you have chocolate on your hands, Virgil?" she asked, sweetly. As if she hadn't already seen the chocolate, he hid his hands behind him.

"What chocolate, Grandma?" he asked, nervously. "Gordon, Nick, having a good swim?" His attempts at shifting the attention of his steely-eyed grandmother were nothing if not amusing to those who were watching.

"The chocolate that, if I'm not mistaken, came from the chocolate frosted cake that I distinctly told you and Scott to stay away from this morning," she answered. "And don't for one moment think that you're going to get out of this, young man."

"Aww, Grandma, don't be mad at me," he begged. "I can't help it if your cakes are the best in the whole world. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours since you create such masterpieces."

"My fault, you say," she repeated, thoughtfully.

"She's going to swat him good," Gordon whispered. He and Nick continued to watch with avid interest as Virgil relaxed slightly. Just as he relaxed, she lashed out at his leg once.

"Nice try, young man, but you're going to have to do better than that," she told him. "Get in that kitchen and clean up the mess that you've no doubt made." Before she could swat him again, he ran to the kitchen and set about cleaning up the mess. Once he had the kitchen island cleaned up, he grabbed the sprayer so that he could rinse any chocolate from the sides of the sink.

"Five, four, three, two…" Grandma looked over at her grandson and his friend just as a surprised shout came from the kitchen.

"AARRGGHHHH!" Gordon and Nick held onto the side of the pool, laughing uproariously at the sweet sound of success. Grandma watched them and realized that if Gordon and Alan or Gordon and Nick together were quick to come up with all sorts of practical jokes what would it be like if Gordon, Alan, and Nick teamed up.

"Those boys will wreak all sorts of havoc here," she thought, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still the same, I don't own them.

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to get this up on Tuesday but I've started a part-time job and got a little behind. There is some cussing in this update but hey, they're grown men and Grandma wasn't around with her flyswatter.-sam1

Preparations

"Virgil, we have got to figure out how the heck he keeps getting us." Scott paced the perimeter of the pool deck while Virgil tried to read his magazine. Though the sun had set, the outside lights offered enough light to read by…or spy on unsuspecting victims. Hidden from view, blue eyes shone with anticipation and pride. His older brother and partner-in-crime was truly getting to their older brothers and with Nick's input and help had created some very simple yet annoying practical jokes.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, Scotty, but you've yet to come up with anything," Virgil groused, annoyed by the last run in with the sink sprayer and Grandma's flyswatter. _"All because I wanted a slice of irresistible, chocolaty, moist...I have to stop thinking of that. So not fair that Grandma is banning me from dessert. It's not like I got any earlier since Gordon switched the cake with a frosted box."_

"Virg? Virgil? VIRGIL?" Scott swatted his younger brother's arm to get his attention. "Have you come up with an idea?" Glaring at his older brother while rubbing his arm, Virgil shook his head.

"No, I wasn't thinking of revenge, Scott," he snapped.

"So, stop thinking about your stomach and Grandma's chocolate cake and think it's all Gordon's fault that you're not allowed to have dessert for a whole week," he taunted. "No apple pie, chocolate cake, and even worse none of the German chocolate cake that I overheard her suggest to Dad. She's going to fix all of your favorites and you won't even be allowed to taste them." Having heard enough, the young man with blue eyes stealthily slid from his hiding spot.

_"Oh, Gordon is going to love this,"_ he thought, chuckling quietly.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Nick asked. He was only too aware that in two days, he'd be heading back to LA and he knew that he was going to miss hanging out with the Tracys. They'd made him feel welcomed in their home and into their family. In all honesty, he hadn't felt this relaxed and comfortable since before his mom and sister had died several years ago. Not that anyone could take their place in his heart but it'd been so incredibly lonely for him. Now he felt that he had a reason to continue living and not just going to work and home again with no thoughts of the future or enjoyment of life. 

"We're going to wait and hear what Alan finds out," Gordon answered. "I sent him out to recon so that we could better implement our next attack. With his help, we're guaranteed to drive Scott and Virgil over the edge." Nick watched his friend as his eyes lit up with the prospect of annoying his brothers. For all of the irritation, Scott and Virgil seemed more resigned to the fact that Gordon was going to continue to set up pranks and they'd inevitably be caught up in them. "But that doesn't mean we can't annoy them in little ways that will help keep them on edge but not really expecting a major prank."

"What do you have in mind?" Nick watched his friend's face and knew when he'd thought of something to truly irritate his brothers.

"Let's just say that they'll soon get tired of our voices," Gordon answered before telling Nick what he had in mind.

"You know that they're going to get pissed after the first few times we do that don't you…" Alan's abrupt appearance in Gordon's room momentarily surprised them.

"What did you find out, Al?" Gordon asked.

"You best lie low for awhile, Gords. Virgil is pissed as hell that he's not allowed dessert for the rest of the week and Scott let it slip that Grandma is planning on making all of his favorites," Alan warned, a huge grin firmly in place. "Scott's trying to figure out if you're up to something else and they're both kinda worried what may happen if the three of us join forces."

"Our brothers are underestimating us if they haven't figured out that we're already working together," Gordon laughed. After a brief pause, Alan and Nick joined in before Gordon told Alan what little annoyance that he'd plotted and that the three of them should implement immediately while they planned for the big prank.

"So, Operation Annoyance is in affect as of now?" Alan asked.

"Yes, it is and put forth your best efforts, my young apprentice, and glory shall be yours," Gordon replied. The three young men looked at one another before collapsing in unrestrained laughter that floated down to the pool deck through the open window. Scott looked in the direction of Gordon's suite of rooms and shuddered.

"Virg, I think we're in for it," he admitted. Virgil gazed up at the open window and the irritated expression on his face darkened.

"Great, not only do I not get dessert for a week, I also have to worry about sugar in the salt shaker, dye in my shampoo, unauthorized additions to my paintings, and whatever else they'll think of," he groused, resignedly. "Do you think Dad would let us go on a short vacation for a few…years?"

"Cheer up, Virg, they can't have planned anything too horrible," Scott said. "They couldn't have, could they?" A tinge of worry laced his question.

* * *

"Scott?" Gordon's voice came from the game room just as Scott walked by. 

"What?" Scott asked, standing in the open doorway. Gordon looked up from the pool table where he was lining up a shot. Nick and Alan were patiently waiting for their turn.

"Nothing," he replied. Scott shook his head and had just started walking away when Gordon spoke up again.

"Scott?" Instantly, Scott stopped and looked at his second youngest brother.

"Never mind," he answered, watching as the cue ball hit the ball he'd been aiming for. Perplexed, Scott again started to walk away. Alan and Nick were struggling to keep a straight face while Gordon wound Scott up. When Scott had moved out of Gordon's line of sight, he called out again.

"SCOTT?" A moment later, Scott reappeared in the doorway.

"What do you need, Gordon?" he asked, annoyed.

"Darnit, I forgot," he answered, grinning. "I'll tell you later when I remember." Confused and annoyed, Scott hurried away from the game room before Gordon could call him back. Alan quietly walked to the doorway and closed the door just as they burst out laughing.

"I wonder if Virgil will be as easy as Scott was," Nick said once he was able to speak.

"Time will tell," Gordon replied. "I'm sure Scott will say something about this but Virgil can be a tad easy to manipulate."

"I think we should wait and target him tomorrow," Alan suggested. "That way Scotty will have focused on other things and will have forgotten what you did."

"Nick, what do you say about extending your stay a few more days?" Gordon asked, suddenly. "I would like for you to be here for the grand finale."

"I'd have to check with my boss," he answered, pleased that Gordon had asked him to stay a little longer. He was having the time of his life with the Tracys and wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

A/N: I realized that I wasn't letting John join in all the fun so he'll be making his debut in this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy this update.-sam1

Choose a Side

"Dad, have you seen John?" Gordon glanced around the lounge and noticed that only his father was present. "Or Scott and Virgil?" Jeff looked up at his fourth born son and was barely able to conceal his amusement and curiosity of the seemingly innocent inquiries of his older brothers' whereabouts.

"Scott and Virgil said something about swimming in the lagoon at dinner. So, I'm guessing that's where they went," he answered. "John offered to do the dishes for them—"

"AARRRGGHHH!" Paling a bit beneath his tan, Gordon swallowed hard and realized that he'd just lost a valuable ally with a prank gone awry. Jeff had only taken a few steps away from his desk when a thoroughly soaked, blonde-haired son appeared in the doorway. His t-shirt was plastered against his chest and rivulets of water streamed down his face from his hair. "Where is he?" Gordon pressed against the wall, shaking his head and praying that John wouldn't see him. Arranging his features, Jeff held up his hands in a placating manner.

"He was here a little while ago but you know how he is. Never stays in one place too long," he said, struggling to keep from laughing. Regardless of the difficulties of being a single parent of five adult sons, his boys were a source of entertainment and humor. With a smart about face, John stormed towards the pool deck to search for his errant brother and to have a few words with said brother.

"Thanks, Dad," Gordon said, relieved to have escaped from his brother's wrath. It was well-known within the family that John was the peace-keeper and most laid back of the brothers but a volatile temper laid beneath that calm demeanor. "I doubt that he'd believe me that…never mind. I wonder what's wrong with that sink." Jeff stared at him, debating whether or not he should ask what the resident prankster had done to the sink this time. To his knowledge only Scott and Virgil had been unlucky enough to fall for however Gordon had rigged the sink sprayer to soak an unwitting party. Against his better judgment, he decided to ask.

"I'm sure that I'll regret asking you this but how do you keep managing to get your brothers with whatever you're doing to the sink?" Assuming an innocent stance, Gordon shrugged his shoulders.

"I think the sink's faulty, Dad," he answered, unable to hide the impish grin. "I mean, seriously, only Scott and Virgil have really had issues with it. They're obviously in need of some basic training in the use of sink sprayers." With a devilish smirk, he pretended to think a moment before adding to his comment. It would be his downfall as three brothers stood out of sight in the hallway, listening to everything their second youngest brother was saying. "After seeing that John was having issues as well, you probably should include him in the training session, Dad. They could all benefit for some extra instructional time." Motioning for his younger brothers to follow him, Scott led them to the kitchen where the three of them cleaned up the water.

"Welcome to our club, Johnny," Virgil said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Seems that Gordon has initiated you into the 'out-of-control sink sprayer club'." John glared at his next youngest brother before struggling out of his wet t-shirt just as their grandmother entered her kitchen.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY! Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You do not undress in my kitchen." Virgil and Scott backed away from her as soon as her weapon of choice manifested in her tiny hand. John never saw it as he was still struggling with the wet shirt but he sure felt it on his bare legs. Two quick swats, one on each leg had him protesting.

"OW, Grandma, I wasn't trying to be uncouth," he said. "I—"

"Go on with yourself, young man," she interrupted. "I didn't raise you boys to undress in my kitchen." Finally, John managed to get his t-shirt pulled down correctly.

"Aww, Grandma, I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "I was uncomfortable in the wet shirt but needed to help dry the floor before anyone got hurt." Chancing his bare legs, he cautiously approached her for a hug.

"JOHN, you're still wet," Virgil called out. Stopping abruptly, John backed away from their grandma before he got her wet as well. "C'mon, I need some advice." John and Scott followed him up to his suite of rooms. John detoured into his own rooms to change his wet clothes before joining them.

"I wish I could hide all of Grandma's flyswatters," he groused, looking at the red marks on his legs. Scott and Virgil both laughed at his comment but they couldn't agree more especially since they'd both been on the receiving end of said flyswatters.

"So, do you want to join our side?" Scott asked. "It'd even the numbers a bit and we could use your intellect and deviousness in plotting revenge on those three. I swear that Nick is in on the pranks as well." His words made him remember that Nick had saved Gordon from some retribution with a sudden 'cramp' after the computer prank. He still wasn't sure what they did to the computer because when he warned his dad that something was wrong with it, it worked fine for Jeff. Much to Nick, Gordon, and Alan's amusement as they'd all been in the lounge relaxing after a day in the pool.

"Count me in," John answered. Scott and Virgil grinned at the middle brother, relieved to know that he would be helping them plot against the Triple Threat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Geez, are any of you tired of reading that I don't own 'em yet?

The Lines Have Been Drawn

_"Everything is going as planned."_

_"Good, you know I don't do well with worrying."_

_"You do realize the three of us are going to hell for this, don't you?_

_"Of course but just think of the fun we're having at their expense until then."_

_"I think that you're all crazy."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

"Scott, would you please help Virgil with kitchen clean-up?" Grandma asked. "Gordon wanted to take Nick to the lagoon and has offered to cover for each of you next week." Scott looked worriedly at Virgil before answering. It was clear that he and Virgil were aware that they were probably being set up for another of their brother's practical jokes.

"Um, sure, Grandma," he answered. "Has Gordon been in the kitchen or near the sink today?"

"No but why would you ask that?" Grandma replied, poker face firmly in place. "Or better yet, why don't you just ask your brother?" Gordon smiled innocently at his older brothers and winked.

"No reason, Grandma," Virgil answered, glaring at his next youngest brother before shifting his gaze to his two older brothers. John had remained quiet during the exchange and shrugged his shoulders. Scott continued to glare at Gordon, wondering just what the prankster was up to.

"I'll clear the table, Grandma," John offered. Nick and Alan kept their eyes on their plates and quickly devoured their dessert much to Virgil's growing irritation. His irritation quickly inflamed to a degree that even Kyrano backed away when Gordon decided to add insult to injury with a seemingly nonchalant comment.

"Hey, Nick, didn't I tell you that Grandma's German chocolate cake was the best?" Closing his eyes in mock rapture, Gordon suppressed the laughter that threatened to escape when he heard Virgil's muttered curse. Unfortunately for him, Jeff heard and with a speed that belied his age, cuffed his middle son in the back of his head just at Grandma's handy flyswatter found its mark as well.

"OUCH!" While glaring angrily at his brother, he rubbed his newest injuries. "May I be excused?" After garnering approval from both Grandma and Jeff, he carried his dirty dishes into the kitchen. Thoroughly ticked off, he forgot who he was doing dishes for until… "GORDON, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The scraping of a chair being violently shoved away from the table could barely be heard over the sound of the laughter that erupted from the dining room. Virgil grasped the counter of the kitchen island to maintain his balance as well as hasten his pace to reach the brother who had ran off. His sudden appearance in the dining room surprised no one but everyone at the table struggled to keep from laughing until Alan's loud snort of laughter triggered a domino affect and everyone else joined in. Virgil stood, water dripping from his hair, rivulets cascading down his angry face, his shirt was melded to his well-defined torso, he was indeed a thoroughly soaked and extremely pissed off young man. Kyrano discreetly handed him several towels to dry off the excess water from his body and the puddle on the floor at his feet.

"WHERE IS HE?" Virgil's tone left no room for wonderment as to what he was feeling at that moment. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Weeks of pranks, guessing what was going to happen next, and the surprise showers had worn through the laid back nature of the artistic Tracy and now all were about to see a full-blown meltdown that had one target…Gordon.

"Calm down, Son," Jeff said, calmly. "You're getting yourself worked up over something that your brother has been doing to you for years."

"Great, Dad, just let him continue to get by with this sh…crap," he snapped, quickly catching his slip before Grandma could reprimand him. "Haven't you noticed that only Scott and I are getting showers in the kitchen?"

"Excuse me?" John asked, a blonde eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Whatever, John, you got it once," Virgil groused. "But if you want to take over my nights of kitchen duty, have at it and let's see if you remain calm and good-natured." Gathering the wet towels, he stormed up to his rooms but not before he threw one last comment over his shoulder. "Someone else can clean up the kitchen, I'm going to bed."

* * *

"You're lucky you got out of there when you did, Gordy." Gordon looked at his brother, questioningly. "He was ready to kick your collective ass and all but said as much to Dad."

"It's not like he shouldn't have expected it," Gordon said, shrugging. "Just wait until the next prank that you thought up is displayed. They're going to be so pissed but oh-so-colorful." Chuckling at the image of his older brothers and the prank that had been planned carefully before being put in place, he continued going through his list of practical jokes.

* * *

Early the next morning, Scott jogged up to his suite after his morning run on the beach with no other thoughts than the hot shower that he so desperately needed. He had just reached the second floor where the suites were situated for each of the brothers when Virgil stormed out of his suite. Scott stopped dead in his tracks and stared in open-mouthed shock at his younger brother. A towel was wrapped around his narrow waist but that in itself wasn't cause for alarm. It was the fact that his brother's skin had a bluish tinge to it from his face down to his legs and it wouldn't be surprising if the area covered by the towel was also bluish.

"Gordon?"

"The little shit carved out a piece of my bar soap, filled it with blue food coloring, and then placed a sliver of soap over the carved out area which sealed in the food coloring," Virgil answered. "Best check your soap before you take a shower. And your shampoo."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"There's nothing I can do except try and come up with a practical joke that he'll never think of," he answered, glowering at Gordon's closed bedroom door. "For now, I'm going to get a new bar of soap and try to get rid of this blue crap." The two brothers each went back into his own suite but it was only a few minutes before a shriek of surprise reverberated along the hallway followed by the sound of a door being slammed against the wall, waking the sleeping brothers and Nick. Moments later, several heads peered, sleepily, from individual suites. Virgil had stepped out into the hallway but suddenly stopped when he saw what his oldest brother was holding. Scott stood in the doorway of his bedroom, holding a toy snake that for all intents and purposes appeared real. Upon seeing the 'snake', Virgil backed away with fear etched on his face. He backed into Alan, who'd come out of his bedroom and felt his older brother trembling.

"What's wrong, Virg?" Alan asked. Pointing a shaking finger towards Scott, Virgil continued to tremble.

"S-s-sn-snake," he stuttered.

"SHIT!" Scott exclaimed, instantly contrite. "Sorry, Virg, I forgot."

"'S okay," Virgil replied, never taking his eyes off his oldest brother or the fake snake in his hand. Not much frightened him but snakes had been responsible for his horse, Anlon, spooking which in turn upset his balance and caused him to fall from his saddle when he was younger and living on the family farm in Kansas. Ever since then, he'd been afraid of snakes especially when you took into account that he'd been bitten a couple of times by the non-poisonous creatures that day. Only Scott knew what had happened or that Virgil had a deep seated fear of snakes. If anyone else had known, this particular prank would never had been played.

* * *

_"Where are you getting these ideas from?"_

_"Do you honestly believe that I'm going to tell you that?"_

_"Not really but it was worth a shot, ya know?"_

_"Are you all ready for the next series of pranks?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

* * *

"I swear, Virg, their jokes are so simple that you'd think that we'd be able to cotton onto what the hell they're planning next," Scott complained. "I mean, seriously, the kitchen sink sprayer only gets us but we've yet to figure out just how he's doing it. The food coloring in your soap was damn ingenious and not something that Gordon has tried before. The computer malfunctioned for me but worked perfectly for Dad. How are they doing it? Who's really masterminding all of these pranks or are they all so damn sneaky and creative that we're in way over our heads?" Virgil remained silent with his eyes glued to the magazine he was reading. "Virg? Virgil? VIRGIL?" Scott smacked the magazine to get his attention. Jerking the ear buds from his ears, Virgil glared at his brother.

"WHAT?" he demanded. "I was trying to relax and listen to my favorite group."

"You didn't hear a thing I said?" Scott asked, annoyed.

"Duh, I just told you that I was listening to music and you watched me pull the ear buds out of my ears," Virgil retorted. John heard his brothers and joined them in the lounge.

"What's going on?" he asked, curious. Scott shifted his gaze from Virg to John while Virgil shrugged his shoulders and replaced his ear buds.

"Nothing except that I'm trying to figure out just how Gordon and crew are coming up with all of these practical jokes," he admitted. "I just don't see how something so simple turns out so well for them at our expense. I'll admit that I'm relieved that the snake in the toilet prank was done in my bathroom and not Virgil's. Just as I'm glad that he was colored blue and not me." John couldn't help the grin that stole across his mouth.

"Why are you relieved that the snake was in your toilet?" he asked. His curiosity was piqued and knew that Scott knew something that none of the other brothers knew about Virgil.

"Not at liberty to discuss that with you, Johnny," he answered. John stared at his brother for a moment before speaking.

"Whatever," he groused. Without another word, John left the lounge and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

_"Do you have those Snap Pops?"_

_"Yeah, but what the heck are we going to do with them?"_

_"Lift the toilet seat and tape the Pop onto bottom of the seat?"_

_"And then what happens?"_

_"Damn, are you always this dense? After you lower the seat, leave their bathroom. When they go to take care of business, the weight on the seat will cause the Pop to snap. That in turn will startle the hell out of them."_

_"Simple yet so devious. I love it."_

_"Did you have any doubts that our ideas would be successful?"_

_"Never."_

* * *

In the quiet of the night, he stumbled towards his bathroom to take care of some basic needs. The quietness was shattered when a loud popping noise followed by a loud cry of surprise that rent the stillness of the night. The inhabitants of the home were all startled from their slumber and charged towards the room where the young man had managed to jerk up his clothing before all saw him in his birthday suit.

"Scott, what the hell is wrong with you?" Virgil demanded. Embarrassed, Scott held up his hands in surrender.

"Gordon, Alan, and Nick, I surrender," he said. "There is no way that I'll ever have a moment's peace with the three of you around. I'm throwing myself at your mercy." Virgil was stunned to see and hear his older brother admit that he was defeated. Neither he nor Scott was prepared for the loud guffaws of laughter and the high-fives that included John.

"We accept your declarations of defeat," John snorted. "It appears that the Triple Threat was in all actuality the Fearsome Foursome." Scott realized that he'd been had and took a step towards his next youngest brother.

"You helped them? I thought you were on our side," he asked, perplexed.

"Their side was winning and even though I'm not a betting man, I knew which side would win," John answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some more sleep." Gordon, Alan, and Nick watched Virgil and Scott come to terms with John's words. Before they could utter a warning, Scott and Virgil grabbed John and dragged him towards the stairs and out to the pool.

"Traitorous heathen," Virgil snarled. "We don't have a plank for you to walk but we'll enjoy this none the less." With a nod, the two brothers threw John into the pool.

* * *

"Thanks for having me here for the past week and a half," Nick said. "It's been great."

"You're always welcome here, Nick," Jeff said. "I believe that my sons have gotten rather fond of you." Unbeknownst to Nick, the Tracys had talked amongst themselves and had decided to welcome him into their family.

"I appreciate it and I look forward to my next vacation so that I may visit," he said. Gordon stepped up and looked at his friend who was in more ways than one very much like himself.

"Nick, what Dad's saying is that you have a home here if you want," he said. "Even if you don't, you're always welcome to stay here and most importantly, you'll always have a family right here." Nick's gaze swiftly shifted from each of the Tracy men before finally resting on Grandma.

"Young man, even if you weren't born a Tracy, you certainly blend in well with my family," she said. "But just you remember, I expect my boys to behave or they get--"

"THE FLYSWATTER!" Six male voices cried out at once before laughter rang out over the Island home of the Tracy family.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Nick and Gordon's story. And as I have promised, the sink sprayer joke is quite simple. Gordon used a thin rubber band that was clear in color and for purposes of this story, I decided to allow the band to snap in two when the water soaked the target. Pretty sure that wouldn't happen in the real world but hey it did create a few laughs and some pleasant images of a soaked Tracy brother. I found the practical jokes on and if you're interested and all credit for the pranks goes to those who submitted the ideas to those websites.-sam1 


End file.
